


Please Stay

by kaitidid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitidid/pseuds/kaitidid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy, wants to go on a hunt alone, but Josephine can't let her do that.</p>
<p>Created for Supernatural Femslash Bingo | Square filled: "Please stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

“Where do you think you’re going?” Josephine yells from the couch. A white cast stretches up her entire leg, crutches leaning on the arm rest next to her.  
“Just got word of a case out in Galveston.” Krissy replies, frantically stuffing clothes into a duffel bag. “Woman killed her entire family, and used their blood for some fucked up spell. And there’s been electrical storms, cattle mutilations, the works. It’s probably demon activity.”  
“Krissy, you are not going on a case like that alone.”  
“Listen, Jos. You’re out of the game right now, I get that. But I’m not. Besides, I went on a case alone two weeks ago.”  
“That was just a werewolf. This is different. Demons, Krissy? You can’t take on demons by yourself.” Josephine says, aggravated.  
“I can, and I will.” Krissy replies stubbornly, searching through the trunk they keep in the corner of the living room. “Where’s the holy water?”  
“Krissy, listen to yourself. I get that you’re antsy, but this is reckless, even for you.”  
Krissy turns toward Josephine, glaring. “Josie, I have a damn job to do. I already said I was covering it.”   
“Then tell them something else came up. Have Garth do it! Or Tracy, or The Winchesters. It’s not like you’re the only hunter.”  
“You think I should pack pine stakes?” Krissy asks, ignoring her. "I mean, it’s probably demons, but there’s always the possibility that it’s a deity.”  
Josephine raises her voice. “No Krissy, you shouldn’t pack anything because you’re not going!”   
“Yes I am!” She yells.  
“Krissy.” Josephine feels tears well up in the corners of her eyes. “If, God forbid, you get killed, I’m going to be left alone in this fucking house. Now that Aidan’s gone, you’re the only person I have left. Please, Krissy, just call Garth. We’ll man the phones while he’s gone.”  
Krissy walk toward her, her expression growing softer. “Please, Josie, don’t cry.” She sits down on the couch next to her, and wipes a tear away with her thumb.  
“Please stay.” Josephine’s voice shakes as she says it.  
“I’ll stay, just don’t cry! I hate seeing you cry.” She presses her lips to Josephine’s cheek. “We’ll stay here and man the phones, like you said.”  
Josephine sniffles, so Krissy continues. “We’ll watch those weird foreign films you like, and make pancakes. And we can go to the zoo, or something. Y’know, regular people stuff.” She lowers her lips to the other girl’s ear. “And we’ll see if I can still make you feel good, even with that cast on.”  
“Krissy!” Josephine says, feigning at being scandalized.  
“What’s the matter? You don’t want me to?”  
Josephine turns to Krissy, kissing her. “Of course I do.” She whispers against her lips.


End file.
